


Tears Come From The Heart

by Beautiful_River



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: Stanley Pines can count on one hand the amount of time he's seen you cry on one hand. Now you're standing in front of him crying because of him and he knows he's fucked up.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Tears Come From The Heart

Stanley Pines could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen you cry. He always had known you were a strong, independent woman, even when you were a child. Yet here you were, in front of him crying, because of him. It was at this moment he knew, he fucked up.

The first time Stan saw you crying was when he met you. He and Ford had found you crying on their ship. You had said you weren’t crying, but a witch had cursed you to have water fall from your eyes until someone found you.

Stan and his brother were hesitant at first to let someone new play with them, but when the day was over the three of you were best friends. Stan can still vividly remember that summer spent playing on the beach, getting sunburnt, and exploring caves. He remembers how you looked with your tattered dress and tangled hair, dirt on your face and socks.

He’ll never forget the first time you came over for dinner. How his mother was so surprised the friend they had been telling her about was real, and no less a little girl. At the dinner table he remembered how his mother praised your good manners, and how even his father seemed impressed. 

“You could learn something from her.” His father had said.

That night he watched as his mother sat you infront of her vanity and brushed your long tangled hair. He and Ford watched from the doorway, not allowed in their parent’s room. 

Stan could see how your demeanor changed as his mother transformed the hair on your head from a rats nest to a clean ponytail tied with a ribbon. She said she always wanted a little girl. You smiled wide as you thanked her.

She sent you off and you bounded out of the room to your friends.

Ford said you looked like a princess. Stan said you didn’t look like a rat anymore. You laughed and playfully shoved both of them.

They walked you home and you yelled thank you as they walked away. The boys turned back to you to see the door to your home fly open and a large man, presumably your father, yell at you for yelling, before shoving you roughly through the door.

The next day Stan and Ford stared at you with their jaws on the ground. You had showed up to play with your hair unevenly chopped off, almost shorter than their own hair. The ribbon their mother gave you was tied around your head in a small bow, your smile wide, seemingly unfazed by the sudden change to your hair.

Stan remembers when school started back up that year. He remembers how you’d grab his arms to stop him from beating up people who bullied you. 

You were an easy target the way your hair had been chopped up, and the way despite how hard you would try to keep them clean, your clothes were always dirty. They way you’d come into school covered in bruises. People would say it looked like an alligator chomped all your hair off, or people would ask you if you slept in a ditch. The insults were dumb, but you were a child, so they hurt.

They were never enough to make you cry. You were strong and ignored them when it came to you, however, Ford would have to stop the both of you from trying to fight people who bullied him. It was easy to take insults, but not to hear someone insult your friend.

Stan can recall how on their birthday one year you had surprised them with a cake that you had helped his mother bake. He remembers how your eyes caught the light of the candles as you sang to them, how your voice made his heart skip a beat.

The second time Stan ever saw you cry was when you were fourteen. It was in the middle of summer and a storm had hit. It was late at night. Stan and Ford were both reading on their beds when their window to the fire escape opened. They both bolted up ready to fight off an intruder when they saw it was you, soaked head to toe.

You closed the window behind you and stood there silently for a moment. 

“Are you alright?” Ford asked.

Stan placed his hand on your shoulder and noted and noticed tears streaming down your face, and you tried to sniff them back.

“What’s wrong?” Stan asked in the softest voice you had ever heard from him.

“My dad is dead.” You croak out, then a laugh escapes your lips. Your hand covers your mouth. 

Stan leads you to sit on the edge bottom bunk of the bed and covers you with a blanket. They sit on either side of you and hold their arms around you as you cry. Stan remembers how perfectly you fit next to him as your smaller frame shook.

It would be another couple of years before Stan would see you cry again. You stood in the hospital hallway, clean dress, hair done, even a little makeup on. They had invited you to come meet their new baby brother. 

You entered the room with them and watched as the boys took turns holding their new brother. He squirmed and fussed, Ford held him for a few minutes before he passed him to Stan. Stan held him for probably less than a minute before passing him to you. 

He laid calmly in your arms. Stan watched as the baby yawned and closed his eyes. He could see your smile waver and you bit your lip.

“He’s so beautiful.” You choked out as a tear ran down your cheek. His little hand held onto your finger.

Stan watched as another tear slipped down your cheek before you passed the small bundle back to his mom. You quickly wiped the tears away with a tissue, smiling the whole time. 

The way the sun came through the blinds and landed on your smiling face wasn’t something Stan would ever forget. He knew then he was in love with you.

Your friendship wasn’t something Stan was willing to mess up over confessing this love. He quickly began to distract himself with other girls, spending less time with you and Ford.

Stan came home late one night, slightly intoxicated. Ford mentions you were over earlier, how you had said you missed him. Stan plays it off, before falling onto his bed. 

Stan can’t help but notice the next party he’s at, you’re there too. You don’t notice him at first, and he tries to not catch your attention. He keeps continuous eye contact with the girl he’s flirting with until she gets up to go to the restroom. He accidentally makes eye contact with you and you eagerly make you way over to him. His heart rate picks up and he looks away. 

“I know, you’re probably surprised I’m at a house party. My friend dragged me along with her.” You take a sip from the beer bottle in your hands, Stan’s gaze follows your lips. You wait a second for him to reply and he just nods and looks away. “Stanley, are you alright?” You try to make eye contact and he looks away.

You scoff. “Are you really not talking to me?”

He looks at you then looks away again, his face turns red.

“Okay, alright.” You walk back over to where you were before, but Stan gets one last look at your face. He can see your whole face is red, the look on it is between anger and confusion. Stan doesn’t see you the rest of the night.

“What did you do?” Ford asks, sliding into his desk next to Stan’s.

“Huh, what?” Stan asks half asleep, a little hungover.

Ford states the question again. “I don’t know what you did but she’s absolutely furious with you.”

Stan catches you in the hallway between classes. He calls your name, but you ignore him and keep walking. He finally catches up to you.

“Can we talk?” He asks.

You stop dead in your tracks. “So now you’re not too cool to talk to me? Last night I guess you just forgot we’ve been friends for years, or did you remember that and decide it didn’t matter? Am I too embarrassing for you to be seen with me? Is that it?”  
Stan opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out.

“Well? Which is it, Pines?” You poke your finger into his chest. A few voices around you begin to ‘ooh’, but you pay them no mind. Stan’s whole face turns beat red, and his mouth hangs open, unsure of what to say.

You turn to leave and he grabs your left arm. “Wait, I…”  
“Let go,” you state calmly. 

“Just let me,” he tried to say but is cut off when you whip around and land a punch square in his nose.

You’re sitting a chair apart outside the principal's office. You’ve turned your head as far from Stan as you can. Stan has dried blood on his face and shirt. He sighs as you rufes to look at him.

“Can I just,” He tries to say.

“No.”

Stan's head turns towards the office door as he hears the familiar click of heels and thump of his father’s footsteps. You look over as well when you hear the door opening. 

His parent’s open the door with a scowl, expecting to see both of their boys sitting there. You can tell by the surprised look on his mother’s face they don’t expect to see you.

“Stanley, what kind of trouble did you drag her into?” She scolded and walked past her son to you.

A moment later your mother arrives and you all go into the principal's office. The mother’s are sitting in the two chairs while Stan’s father stands by his mother. You stand next to your mother, Stan next to his father.

“Would you two care to explain what happened in the hallway? I received word there was a fight?” The principal asks. 

You stare awkwardly at your shoes, you’d never been in trouble like this before and didn’t know what to do. 

“It’s my fault,” Stan admits. You look up at him and he’s looking at you. “She had nothing to do with it.” 

You weren’t about to let Stan take all the blame. “That’s not true! I…” All eyes are on you with your sudden outburst. “I started it, I punched Stan! He just wanted to talk and I was being dramatic, I’m sorry!” You take in a shaky breath holding back tears. 

You and Stan have a moment of eye contact before his dad steps into the way, grabbing Stan by the collar of his shirt. “What did you do to make her punch you?”

Stan holds up his hands in defense and you're by his side a second later. You place a hand over his father’s.

“Mr.Pines, please, Stanley really didn’t do anything, I just, I was angry is all. Really.” You look up at him with pleading eyes. Stan still remembers how your eyes twinkled with unshed tears.

He grunts and let’s go of his shirt. 

The principal agrees you both have to have a three day suspension before you can come back to school. Stan’s mother lectures him about how he’s grounded and how she’s so disappointed he upset his friend. Stan looks over at you talking in hushed whispers with your mother. She has a sympathetic look on her face and she lays a hand on your shoulder, you look up at her a nod. 

Stan gives you a sympathetic look when your eyes meet. You walk over towards Stan and his family, his mom stops lecturing him for a second. Stan is surprised when you take one of his hands and hold it in yours.

“Stanley,” You look up at him from under your lashes. “I’m really sorry I hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?”

His stomach does a flip the way you look at him with your puppy dog eyes. He brings his free hand to the back of your neck and rubs it awkwardly. “Of course.” He mumbles.

You apologizes to his parents as well for making them come all the way to the school, then you make your way home.

A few nights later, despite being grounded, Stan sees you at another party. Instead of making your way over to talk to him, you give him a simple wave and Stan waves back.

From across the room he admires how your clothes hug your body, and how the wetness from your drink leaves your lips looking glossy and kissable. His thoughts are pulled away from you as a hand lands on his shoulder and a girl starts talking to him. He busies himself talking to the random girl for a while. He doesn’t see when a boy comes over and starts talking to you.

He hears you give a flirty laugh and he looks over to see you leaning against a wall with a boy towering over you. The girl Stan was talking to walked over to some friends and he’s left alone to watch you.

The boy you’re with says something and you giggle and bite your lip. He says something else and Stan watches you nod, before he brings his hand to your chin and leans in to kiss you. To Stan’s dismay you kiss him back.

Before he can stop himself Stan is storming over to your side and pushing the boy away.

“What the hell, Stan!” You exclaim.

Stan takes your wrist in his hands and starts dragging you away, and before you can think to protest, Stan is pulling you out of the party towards his car.

“Stanley!” You yell but he doesn’t stop pulling you. “Stanley Pines!”

He drops your hand when he reaches the side of his car, his back to you. You take a second to huff. “I don’t get it, Stan. You don’t even talk to me the other night, then tonight you get jealous and push away the guy I’m trying to get to know. What’s going on with you?”

Stan turns around red in the face. “It looked like you were doing a little more than getting to know him. He practically had his tongue down your throat.” He shouts.

“What do you care? You’ve been spending less time with me, and ignoring me, now you want to care about who I’m kissing? Well you don’t get to! You don’t get to treat me like garbage and still keep me as a friend, Stan. I thought,” your voice grows quiet. “I know people still talk bad about me, but I thought you didn’t care. I thought you cared more about me, Stan.”

Which brings us to now.

Stan freezes when he sees a tear run down your cheek. He knows he’s hurt you bad. “Please don’t cry,” he places his hand on your shoulders and you turn your head to look away from him. “I’m really sorry. I’m just…” He lets out a heavy sigh. “I guess I was jealous. I just always thought,” his voice is only a whisper now. “I just always thought I’d be your first kiss.”

You look up at him now and wipe a tear away, then move your hands to lay on his chest. “Then shut up and kiss me.” 

Stan doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands move from your shoulders to your hip and waist as he pulls you flush against. He greedily kisses you, and to his surprise your kisses are just as impatient. The kiss is everything he wanted it to be, soft, warm, sweet, you. You kiss each other as long as you can before having to pull back for air. He rests his forehead against yours, and you both breath heavy.

“You’re an idiot, Stanley Pines.” You whisper.

His hand moves from your chin to cup the side of your face. “But that’s why you love me, right?”

You kiss him again. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> We love a himbo. This was supposed to be a really long multi chapter thing but I dont trust myself to finish those. (I will finish waiting for you I promise I just need to watch the end of the show again and Ive been putting it off because it makes me sad :( ) I also wrote a more indepth version of this but didnt finish it. Ive also been trying to limit the amount of words I put into works. If I write less words I can post more and I have A LOT of more things to post. Anyways check out my page fo more Pines content. Like Comment and Subscribe.


End file.
